The present invention relates to a coaxial starter and, more particularly to a coaxial starter used for starting an engine of a vehicle.
Heretofore, the coaxial starter for use in the engine of the vehicle has been constructed as shown in FIG. 5.
The conventional starter 1 as shown in FIG. 5 is constituted mainly by a DC motor 2, an overrunning clutch 4 slidably mounted on an output shaft 3, a gear train 5 for reducing the rotation force of an armature shaft 2a of the DC motor 2 to be transmitted to a clutch outer portion 4a of the overrunning clutch 4 through the output shaft 3, and a shift lever 8 having one end engaged with a plunger rod of an electromagnetic switching unit 6 arranged on a side of the DC motor 2 and having the other end engaged with an annular member 7 attached to the overrunning clutch 4, for making the overrunning clutch 4 slide on the output shaft 3.
However, because the conventional starter 1 has a so-called biaxial structure in which the electromagnetic switching unit 6 for turning-on the power supply to the DC motor 2 is arranged on a side of the DC motor 2, the layout of the engine is very restricted when a vehicle is planned.